Dancing to the Music
by Out of Thin Air
Summary: *SUPPOSED TO BE DANCE MOMS/PJO CROSSOVER* What happens when Percy is apart of the Dance Moms team? What happens when Abby tells them that they will be on TV? When Camp Half-Blood finds out? Will he be the laughing stock of the camp? What happens when he is attacked? What happens when the attack affects his dancing? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya.**

**This is my first fanfic and I just wanted to say, I have been reading fanfic's for several months now. I've been wanting to create my own fanfic for some time now.**

**Anyway, in this story, my spelling and grammar will be as good as a 7th grader can get. If you decide to follow this story, I'm just letting you know that I've already started Science Fair. From now until April, I will be extremely busy, especially as we approach more towards February and March. Just giving you a heads up.**

**Reviews will make my day, especially if there long. Constructive criticism is fine, and if you spot any grammar and spelling mistakes, please feel free to point them out.**

**Disclaimer: Like I told you, I'm a 7th grader, not a 40 year old man. The other stuff in here I don't own either, besides for the plot line.**

**Percy's Point of View:**

Clang. My sword and Annabeth's knife clashed together as we fought in the arena. I tried not to go hard on her, but she noticed.

"Don't you dare go easy on me."

I didn't want to, but when she's angry, you do not want to be in her way. I decided to go hard on her, knowing full well what she would do if I went easy on her.

As fast as lightning, I made a strike at Annabeth's shoulder. To my surprise, she dodged and slashed at my shoulder. I parred and attacked. Our scrimmage went on for 20 more minutes, before I found a chink in her attacks. I used the disarming technique Luke had taught me to disarm her. Before she could use karate, I placed my sword at her neck.

"You're good Seaweed Brain, I got to give you that." she said.

Taking my chances, I said a smart-alex (A.N.: Is it Alec? Or Alex?) comment. "I know I'm good Wise Girl." I received a nasty, punch in the arm.

"EWW! You're all sweaty! Go take a shower!" Wise Girl said, wiping her now sweaty hand on my shirt. Approving, I walked away to my cabin to take a shower. According to the watch Tyson had made me, I had 25 minutes until my 'special class.' That wasn't much time for a Son of Poseidon to take a shower and gather everything up for the next class. Quickly, I took a shower.

15 minutes to go.

I grabbed my ALDC bag (A.N.: Yeah, you read it!) and stuffed it with my dance shoes, shorts, and a sky blue T-shirt. I grabbed my blue, Nalgene water bottle with a cartoon ocean along the bottom. I willed the fresh-water fountain water out and into the bottle. Stuffing it into the bag, I water-traveled to Chiron to tell him I was leaving. He approved and told me to hurry or Miss. Abby would yell at me. (A.N.: Imagine that the entire studio and all the people that danced there moved to New York City. It would help greatly with the story.)

With two minutes to spare, I arrived just outside the building. I ran inside to go change.

**3rd P.O.V:**

"File in! File in! I don't have much time!" Miss. Abby said. Chloe, Nia, Maddie, Percy, Paige, Mackenzie, Brooke, and all the moms hurriedly entered the room into the room, not want to make her more mad. "Last week, you kids lost by 5 points. I expect more than that! When you leave this studio, you are winning dancers! Your toes weren't pointed and your legs weren't straight! What exactly have I been telling you to do the entire last week? Point your toes! Honestly, you should all be on the bottom row. First off on the bottom is Mackenzie. You forgot your solo! You embarrassed me here in New York, our own home town! It better not happen again young lady!" Miss. Abby said angrily, her teeth set, eyes narrowed, and eyebrows in an angry position.

"It won't happen again Miss. Abby. I promise." Mackenzie shakily responded, yet with confidence.

"Good. Next on the pyramid is Paige. Your feet weren't pointed and you came in 3rd place. I wanted a clean sweep!" She yanked off the next card revealing Nia. "You did well with the judges, but not well with me. I need more from you Nia! Your not giving your all!"

Next was Brooke, then Percy, Maddie, and Chloe, each getting new things to improve on.

"Unfortunately, Candy Apple's will be joining us in Akron, Ohio. But we will leave them behind in the dust. For that, I have three solos. The first will go to Chloe. The second will go to Percy and the last will go to Maddie. This week's group dance will be one of your past dances that have won since you children are completely incapable of pointing your toes and keeping your legs straight! Because of this, you will be doing your best dance, Glam." At this, everyone erupted into cheers, as this was their most successful and favorite dance. "Now warm up!"

Quickly, each child went to their normal spots during warm up with Percy, Brooke, Nia, and Paige in the back, and everyone else in the front. The moms walked upstairs to the viewing room to discuss Miss. Abby's unfair viewing point.

**3rd P.O.V in Viewing Room:**

"Does Abby even realize how big it is here in New York? How many dance studios there are? Against New York, 2nd place is a huge achievement! But in her eyes, we lost the entire thing." Christi said, anger clearly evident in her voice.

"Exactly! Instead of crushing their spirits, she should be praising them for how well they did! Now she's making them do an old dance when we're paying her thousands of dollars for her to be teaching them new dances!" Melissa said, joining in on the conversation.

The rest of the moms murmured their agreement. If they pay thousands of dollars for Abby to be teaching them new dances and teaching them new skills, while she is criticizing their children's dances, what's the point? Why should they come here? They go through this every week, whether they should leave and go to another, less successful dance studio or suck it up and stay when their children have a chance at fame? Most of the time, the moms decide to stay, unlike Jill and her daughter Kendall.

_*Flashback*_

_Jill was mad._

_Not only was her daughter, Kendall, placed on the bottom of the pyramid, but Abby said her dancing stunk! This tore through her like a cold, ruthless dagger. Her daughter has been winning competitions everywhere she goes! Even after the performance, she's had other parents of other competitors come up to her daughter and say she was amazing, the best dancer they've ever seen! Apparently, that wasn't enough for Abby._

_She had a tough decision that all the moms have gone through the entire time they've been here. Leave or stay? She thought back to other days where her daughter has been neglected and criticized at. There was too many to count. Too many to count? That's just sad that Abby's that mean. Looking down through the window, she saw Kendall in the back row, Abby barking commands at her. She seemed scared, frightened even. This sent Jill over the edge. Abby was a bully and she and Kendall wouldn't put up with it anymore._

_Jill stormed down the stairs and into the room. As if the kids could see the smoke coming out of her ears, they ran out of the room._

_"Your such a bully! The entire time we've been here, you have been yelling at my daughter, not once praising her Abby! Not once! Do you here me? NOT ONCE!" Jill yelled, letting the fumes go._

_"I'm not the bully Jill! For two months, I've been telling her what to correct! Not once has she even tried to correct them!" Abby yelled back, clearly frustrated with Kendall and her mother._

_"If you don't appreciate her, then I'm going to a dance studio that will! A dance studio that will help her fix her mistakes Abby! You, Haven't. Even. Tried." And with that, Jill stormed out of the studio, taking Kendall with her, to another studio who will appreciate them more._

**How was it? Sorry it is so short, I wanted to get it updated before the new year. So... HAPPY NEW YEAR! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Please? :D Oh and before I forget, there was no DANCE MOMS under sub-category! So I had to put it under DANCE ACADEMY because that was the closest I could find.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, congrats to** kittycatmeowretur **for being my first review!**

**Kittycatmeowretur: I don't think science fair will be all that stressful for me... but thanks for the heads up if it does! Also, my science fair topic is about cookies! (:DDDDD) It should be extremely fun!**

**Secondly, if you happen to have an account and a story already made, and you just so happen to read this, would you mind telling your readers about this story? I only have one review (so far) and I would LOVE to have more! :D**

**Thirdly, have you guys heard of a game called ROBLOX? I play it and it's extremely addicting!**

**Fourthly, for further chapters ahead, if you guys find dances on YouTube that you think would work, either PM me the link or leave the link in a review. Thanks!**

**Here are the requirements for the dance:**

**1. MUST have 7 OR MORE people in it! It just makes it easier on me to place everyone.**

**2. Must be age appropriate! (see ages below, all ages have been forwarded to fit Percy's age)**

**3. CANNOT be a dance from the show, unless it's one of my favorites! (you can try, no guarantees I'll take it)**

**4. Video HAS to be good quality, cannot be a video from someones phone (sorry, but it just looks terrible!)**

**Ages for everyone:**

**Percy: 17**

**Brooke: 17**

**Paige: 15**

**Chloe: 14**

**Nia: 14**

**Maddie: 13**

**Mackenzie: 11**

**Disclaimer: I'm 12! Not 40 some!**

**Let's get on with the story before AN becomes a full page!**

**Percy's POV:**

In my opinion, _Glam_ has to be one of our best dances. Whenever I could sneak a peek at the judges, there was this one girl judge just _staring_ at us in amazement. Now that I think about it, it sounds pretty creepy, but it's nice to know that we're liked.

Anyway, Miss. Abby decided to change the dance a couple of us around since most of us have improved greatly in our dances. In the front was still Brooke because she was still the most flexible. In the second row was me and Chloe while in the back was Nia, Paige, Maddie, and Mackenzie.

**(AN: Sort of like this...**

**Audience**

**Brooke**

**Percy Chloe**

** Nia Mackenzie Paige Maddie)**

As we headed to the Prop Room, I noticed that Chloe looked slightly nervous. She was _never_ nervous! I decided to approach her to see what was up. "Chloe, what's wrong? You've never looked this nervous before!"

She had to look up at me, as I was a good eight inches taller then her, and said, "Nothing's wrong Percy. You have absolutely nothing to worry about." Her nervous expression was wiped clean off and she walked over to Paige, obviously not wanting to talk about it. I wanted to say that it was nothing, but my gut instinct told me otherwise. However, I did drop it, as I was not the person to eavesdrop on someone else's problems. In some cases at least.

The Prop Room was all the way down the hall, past Studio B and C, past the bathrooms, the front desk, _another_ bathroom, the music room, and Studio D. "Miss. Abby should have walked down here herself. She might've lost a few pounds, not like _that_ would do much." I muttered. Brooke and Mackenzie started cracking up, as they were the ones closest to me. I even cracked a smile at my own joke.

'HURRY UP! WE DON'T HAVE THAT MUCH TIME!" Miss. Abby roared. We all locked eyes before fighting our way through the prop room door. Me, being the gentlemen I was, stepped aside, allowing more room for the girls to get through. After four of the girls got through, I quickly walked in and grabbed my pedestal. I full on sprinted past the girls, receiving some 'HEY!'s from everyone.

Brooke decided to turn this into a race as she said, "You're going _down_ Percy!" She caught up to me with ease. Brooke narrowed her eyes at me and I did the same.

"Excuuuusse me! But after_ I_ win, I think you'll find yourself down on the ground!" I said challengingly, before I poured on more steam, completely leaving her in the dust. There was no way Brooke would've been able to as I had reached the dance room in under five seconds. I stood in front of the door tapping my foot. She finally came running in about 30 seconds later. "Slow much?" I asked.

"Shut up!" She angrily said, glaring at me. I promptly stuck my tongue out at her before going to my spot in the dance.

**DON'T LOOK IT ME! READ THE STORY! I'M JUST A LINE BREAK!**

For the next couple hours, we practiced Glam repeatedly until each and every one of our moves was perfect. We also went through the solos for Chloe, Maddie, and I. **(AN: Please, try to find a dance video! It needs to be one that Percy can dance. IT CAN'T BE GIRLY!)** When practice finally ended, I walked with my mother down to the nearest subway. With Abby's high tuition fees, neither of us could afford a car or a cab ride home. Even with subways, we barely made by.

After my mother got onto the subway, I walked back up the stairs. The hairs on the back of my neck started to rise and I could feel someone or something watching me. I quickly walked away from the crowds, as I didn't want to draw attention to me when I drew Riptide. Who knows? The mortals could see it as a gun or something and then I would be the subject of a nationwide manhunt, yet _again_. Setting my bag down, I uncapped my trusty weapon. Behind me, I could here a few snarls and growls. Great, monsters. Even after closing the Doors of Death, it seemed as if monsters were able to magically walk through the doors. I turned around to see three _empousae_ stepped out of the shadows.

"It'sssss been a while Jackssssson for usssss to track you down. Kronosssss had one lassssst wish." They all said in unison. With that, they leapt at me with spears drawn. While I was busy fighting them, I didn't notice the three more had started walking up behind me. The one in the middle had a needle with a funny looking liquid in it. With lightning fast speed, she stabbed it in my arm and inserted the liquid. My body froze. I could _feel_ the cold liquid moving through my blood stream. It went all the way up my arm leaving behind a boatload of pain. Black and yellow dots started dancing in front of my eyes. The liquid didn't stop there. Like a waterfall, it fell down my side, all the way to my abdomen. My vision was now almost completely gone. I could only see bits and pieces of the brick wall in front of me. My immune system gave one last effort in defeating the painful liquid. That's when a miracle happened. As if the gods were watching me, the pain dulled immensely. My eyesight even let up a little bit. The _empousae_ had left and I knew I didn't have much time until the pain would come back. With every last drop of energy I had left, I opened a water portal to the camp's infirmary. Since my left side was numb from the liquid, I used my right arm and leg to drag myself through the portal. When I painfully fell through it, I could feel the camp's medics picking me up and placing me on a bed. I closed the portal before slipping into unconsciousness.

**LAH DI DA! LAH DI DA! I'M A LINE BREAK AND I LIKE UNICORNS! LAH DI DA! LAH DI DA!**

**3rd POV:**

When Percy finally came back around to consciousness, he started screaming, "I can't see! I can't see!" He repeated this until Will, a good friend and a medic, came over. He said, "Calm _down_ Percy! We're getting Apollo down here-"

"You called?" Apollo said, interrupting Will.

"About time Dad. Percy can't see and when he was unconscious, he kept clutching his stomach and he looked in pain." Will responded.

Apollo frowned. He must've had an idea that he clearly didn't like. "Percy, tell me what happened." Percy told him the story from when he dropped his mother off to when he climbed through the portal into the infirmary. "What color was this liquid Percy?"

He frowned before responding, "Green."

"I have a feeling your not going to like what I'm about to say."

**CLIFFY! DUN DUN DUN! What's Apollo going to say? What was injected in him? Well, do you see that little button there? The one that has a speech bubble and the word "Review?" Click it! The more you review, the faster you find out! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: AN

**Hey guys.**

**I just wanted to post this AN because between now and January 22, I will be extremely busy. Forget what I said about getting more busy during March and April. Actually, in April, I will still be quite busy because of my Bat Mitzvah. Yes, I am Jewish.**

**Anyway, January 22 is when my Science Fair experiment is due. I have to make a bunch of chocolate chip cookies. Like, 100 of them. If you think that is a lot, my best friend is making 144 blueberry muffins...**

**The other reason why I am not updating is because I don't have any dances! Seriously, for the two people that are following my story, can you guys go on YouTube and find some dances? For the requirements, see Chapter 2.**

**Please please please please please please please please please please PLLLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSEE EEEEE find some dances! If you don't, say goodbye to this story. Sorry if I'm being a little harsh, but basically, the entire story revolves around you guys finding some dances.**

**Plus, I have the entire story planned out in my head, and it looks pretty awesome.**

If you find a dance, you get some of my science fair cookies! :)

~Out of Thin Air


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellloooooo there!**

**You guys are lucky. I was doing my Social Studies homework and I have to wait for things to load. So, while I was waiting (it takes like 10 minutes to load... .), I typed up the beginning part of the chapter. And I'm also pretty dang bored because my social studies teacher is stupid and is making us take screenshots of things for parent-teacher conferences... .**

**Anyway, because I'm bored, I'll try to make this chapter more then 1.5K words. I'll try to make it 2.5K to 5K. No guarantees. **

**I've got a question for the people who have stories of their own. Will you try to promote my story? Please? Pretty please with sprinkles, brownies, caramel, hot fudge, strawberries, cherries, extra extra cherries, with a cherry on top? **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**That sounds good. O.O**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Wait, I have no brownies...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**WAIT! I have brownie mix! But I'm too dang lazy and I'm making, like a TON of cookies, so I'll be well fed on cookies for a while.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**:D AWESOME!**

**As you can see, I'm obsessed with 3 dots! :D**

**Disclaimer: Me no own. If me did own, me be filthy rich and me have a house in the Caribbean! Sadly, that no happen. :(**

**3rd POV:**

"And what _exactly_ did they inject in me Apollo?" Percy said, narrowing his eyes.

Apollo gulped. "Uhhh..."

"Tell. Me. _Now._" said Percy, his voice gaining increasingly more power until Apollo was shaking and looked as if he was going to wet his pants.

"Well, it's this really old poison that I don't know the name of. **(AN: I was just too lazy to come up with a name, you can come up with one if you like!)** It specifically targets the intestines and your eye sight. And," Apollo sighed. "There is no cure."

"I expected that much since it was Kronos' plan to do this to me. For my eye sight, I can tell that I'm _blind._ But what about my intestines? What did I get?" Percy groaned. "And why does it _hurt_ so much?"

"Crohn's Disease." Apollo said sadly. "You have Crohn's Disease."

Chiron let out a small gasp before asking, "Apollo, exactly how sure are you of him having Crohn's?"

"Almost 100% positive. Using my _super awesome_ godly powers, I scanned his intestines, and saw that their were more than a normal amount of ulcers. It was also very inflamed."

"Wait, what the _hades_ is Crohn's Disease?" Percy asked, clearly confused.

"It's this disease where your intestines get inflamed. Sometimes, it gets so bad that you have to have your intestines," Apollo paused before continuing. "cut out."

Percy froze. He didn't move. He didn't blink. He just sat there, clearly frightened and upset.

"I'll leave you alone. This is a lot to take in." Apollo said sadly before leaving his clipboard with Percy's charts on the nearest bed and walking out.

**Percy's POV: (AN: Sorry for the short 3rd POV, I thought being in Percy's POV would sound a lot better.)**

Did he just say, cut out? I knew I always had the worst luck, but this? Blindness _and_ some disease where I could have my intestines cut out? This had to be some sort of record right? Just look at how many wars I have won for the gods, saved my friends butts, and now freaking blindness? I was ready to swear on the River Styx that the Fates hated me with their heart and soul.

Even though I had a pretty strong mind with Kronos and Gaea trying to get in my head and all during the wars, but my mind was being pushed to its very limits. I could _feel_ the metaphorical wind blowing against me as my mind teetered on the cliff of depression and insanity. I wouldn't be able to see my friend's laughing faces, or Thalia's angry one when I said something rude to her that she knew was true.

Wait, what about dancing? I haven't heard of a blind dancer before. There could be some out there, but I'm not exactly the smartest person. How would I be able to see where I'm at on the stage? Where Chloe and the girls are on the stage? Questions like these ran circles around my mind, over and over again, making me very dizzy.

_"How does it feel Jackson? To be stuck in a never-ending darkness?"_ said a voice that I could only identify as Kronos. _"It's not over yet Jackson. The worse is yet to come."_

Kronos' words kept repeating in my mind. His words were like the strong wind that pushed me over the edge of the cliff. I only did the one thing that sounded right. I fell into unconsciousness.

**LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!**

** 3rd POV: (AN: Don't tell me that I'm switching POV's too often, because I know I am and in my mind, the story just seems to flow better with description and all that.)**

The next day, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the campers were going about with their activities. However, there were a select few, mainly the older campers, who were trying to get into the camp's infirmary. The campers had heard that Percy had been attacked and had suffered greatly with wounds.

"Apollo! Let us in! We have to see Percy!" Thalia screamed. She was back at camp with the hunters, and she wanted to make sure her cousin was fine. Thalia also wanted to make sure Percy was fine for the Capture the Flag game coming up in a few days so she can kick his butt and win the bet that they had set up.

Apollo drew back the curtains every so slightly, just allowing his head to poke through and not letting them see Percy. "I can't let you in. Percy doesn't want you to see him in this state."

Thalia narrowed her eyes. "Do I _need_ to kick your sorry butt with my electricity filled foot?"

Apollo let go of the curtains and they fell back into place. Thalia smiled as she thought that she had scared Apollo into letting them in. Instead, Apollo put up a shield around the infirmary. The shield gave some small beeping sounds before Thalia and the other older campers were teleported outside of the shield.

**Back inside the Infirmary...**

Percy was in a deep sleep. The heart monitors next to him gave the normal beeping sounds. He had an IV pumping fluids into his body. Children of Poseidon needed more fluids than other humans in order to survive.

"What are we going to do with you Percy? You always seem to be attracting the biggest amount of trouble." Apollo murmured under his breath, checking and double-checking Percy's charts. With Kronos' poison inside of him, he wanted to make sure that Percy would stay alive, instead of some coffin buried deep underground.

Apollo's eyes started to close as he had been up several nights trying to get Percy back to normal.

He must've fallen asleep or something because Apollo heard a loud beeeeeeeeeep!

**What was going on?**

**Well, that was short...**

** Anyway, I managed to make another chapter.**

** You guys know how I've been wanting you to find some dances on YouTube? Well, I decided against that as I've just thought up of a new plot that still goes along with the beginning of the story! Trust me, it's a LOT better then the other plot I thought up.**

** Before I go, do you guys see that little button down there that says 'COOKIES!'? Well click it! If you do, you get a free, super special surprise... :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there readers. I'm sorry for the late update but you can blame it on my severe case of writers block and the fact that my computer got taken away for a week. (sadness! :() Also, I am typing this on my school computer and before, I was not able to update so I had to update on the computer at home. BUT! THAT computer had to be repaired so I was stuck in a place where I couldn't type and I couldn't upload. :(**

**Disclaimer: Do I need to repeat this again? Yes? Alright. *screams in ear* ME NO OWN! Gosh.**

**3****rd**** POV:**

**_One day later..._**

Several days after Percy had been attacked, he finally allowed his friends to come and visit him. Sure, he was scared of what their reactions would be but he faced Kronos and Gaea for gods sake. He shouldn't be a wimp. After all, his friends might help him through it.

For the past twenty-four hours, his heart had failed several times. But thanks to Apollo, he was fine once again.

At around noon, the majority of the older campers finally came around to see him. Percy was sitting up in his bunk listening to music. He removed his headphones when he could hear his friends enter the infirmary.

He gave a small smile, "Hey guys..." he said, his eyes gazing somewhere in between Nico and Thalia.

Before he could brace himself, Thalia and Annabeth **(AN: OMG! Word says Annabeth is spelled wrong... O.o There's not even any suggestions for it! :OO) **threw themselves onto Percy, each on either side, giving him a huge hug.

"Percy! What happened?" Annabeth asked, removing her arms from around him. She looked at his glazed over eyes. Her eyes widened before she put her hand in front of his eyes and slowly moved it up and down. She gasped when she realized why his eyes weren't following her hand. "P-percy, are you b-blind?" She managed to stutter out.

Percy didn't reply as he slowly moved his head up and down in a 'yes' manner.

Annabeth's hand flew to her mouth as tears started to flow down her cheeks. She didn't say anything as she ran out the door to her cabin. From the infirmary, you could her crying.

"Is that true Percy?" asked Clarisse. Percy nodded his head again.

"I also have," he took a ragged breath before continuing. "Crohn's Disease."

Thalia hugged him even tighter. "And who did this to you? I'm almost positive that I will kick his sorry butt." Everyone voiced in their agreement. Some even said that they would join Thalia.

"I'm afraid you can't do that Thalia. He's in a place where you cannot go." Percy replied.

Thalia crossed her arms. "Percy..." Thalia's voice got cold. This gave Percy a warning sign.

"I will tell you." Percy said.

"Alright, what's his name?" the Daughter of Zeus asked.

"But," Thalia narrowed his eyes at him, but she didn't realize that he couldn't see it. Percy being blind was still new to everyone. "you have to swear on the River Styx that you, or _anyone else_ in this room will go after him."

"We swear." said everyone as one standing in the room.

"Kronos did this to me." Percy replied. All at once, everyone started yelling or saying that they would break their vow and go after him. "Could you guys leave now? I want to go to sleep." said Percy sadly.

Only Thalia heard him as she was standing right next to him. "Let's go guys." she said to everyone, glancing at Percy. She was worried he had depression.

Every single person in that room was also worried about him. Sure, they didn't know about him dancing, but they needed him. He was like the glue that held everyone together. He held the camp together. He won the wars that everyone thought that they were doomed in. Without him, the world might not make it.

**LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!**

For the past week, Percy had been missing his dance classes. However, he needed to know how to move around and do the basic things while being blind. Apollo and Chiron worked with him in physical therapy. In the beginning, Percy was wobbly on his feet. However, since Chiron and Apollo practiced with him most of their days, within a week, Percy was able to move fine.

Since Percy was blind, he needed a cane to helped him move around. Percy didn't want that as he wanted to been seen as normal, and not blind.

The solution was that Poseidon give him a power where Percy could sense things moving around him with the water in them and in the air. This was quite exhausting for Percy as it was a power he was not supposed to reach until he was 21. Poseidon worked with him everyday on his powers and he soon was able to walk anywhere without bumping into anything.

**I know that was short but my laptop is going to die soon, and I really wanted to play Nancy Drew. :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! The more you review, the faster I update! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm not even going to make a super-long AN. I'm just going to let you guys go ahead and read the story! :)**

**Disclaimer: Do I even NEED to say this again? Really? I've said it for the past 5 chapters... *reader hands me a 100 dollar bill* :O ME NO OWN!**

**3****rd**** POV:**

After a week and a half of physical therapy, Percy was finally able to go back to the studio. Percy didn't know how Miss. Abby would react from his blindness, and, he had to admit, he was scared of what would happen.

He quickly pushed that thought out of his head. Percy couldn't afford to think like that.

He was currently standing at the door leading out of the infirmary. How would the camp react? Would they just mock him? The only way for him to find out was to walk outside and see. His right hand slowly made its way to the doorknob. He hesitated a moment before he pulled the door open.

As soon as he walked a couple steps out the door, he could sense that the entire camp was standing outside. Percy just continued walking.

All of a sudden, the entire camp started cheering his name and clapping. Percy smiled. He liked that everyone was there to help and support him if he needed it. He started moving slowly through the crowd towards his cabin. He didn't have much time to change for dance if he was going at this speed.

"QUIET!" Percy shouted. As soon as everyone had quieted down, he continued, "It's not such a big feat that I can walk perfectly fine. Now, if you want to do me a favor, move out of the way!"

Everyone in the crowd either shifted left or right, creating a path. Without wasting any time, Percy jogged through the crowd. Some people even noticed that he always stayed in the center. Those people said it to their friends and the rumor spread through the crowd like a wildfire. Soon, the whispering started to get louder but Percy was already opening the door to his cabin.

As soon as he was inside and the door was locked, he let out a huge sigh of relief. He was never one to like attention. He liked to be out of everyone's way. Now that he was blind, he hated having everyone stare at him even more.

Percy walked to his bed before reaching below it. He moved a couple shirts away to reveal a black and blue ALDC duffle bag. The bag was pulled out from beneath the bed before Percy reached into his dresser drawer and taking out a blue shirt and black shorts. He took the clothes, walked to the blue and green tiled bathroom, and changed into them. Once he was done, Percy opened the bathroom cabinet doors before he reached into a Glad Forceflex **(AN: I don't own Glad Forceflex either)** box and pulled out his dance shoes. He hid them beneath his other clothes before he jogged over to the duffle bag. Percy unzipped one of the side compartments where he placed the shoes. He slipped on his black Converse **(AN: Don't own this either!)** before he opened a water portal to the studio.

He appeared in front of the front desk. Percy could sense the assistant choreographer sitting there.

"Miss. Abby is not going to be happy Percy with you blowing off two weeks." she said.

Percy looked down and said, "I know, but I was attacked and I lost my eyesight." The assistant choreographer just stood up, walked over to him, and hugged Percy. Even though she was twenty-five and Percy was only seventeen, he was like a little brother to her. He had comforted her when she went through a recent major breakup with her ex-boyfriend. "I'll be fine. I've managed myself for two weeks now haven't I?" He said, flashing his trademark grin.

Percy removed his arms from her and walked into the back room. He couldn't sense anyone in the room so he was either early or they were doing pyramid. He sat down at the nearest bench before he slipped off his Converse. He opened the side compartment and took out his slightly worn dance shoes. Percy slipped those on his feet as well. He stood up and started walking towards the door. He didn't walk very far before he tripped over someone's bag. Percy pushed himself back up and stepped over the bag. He cast out his newly received power to see where everything was. A couple feet in front of him, he could sense several bags. He stepped over them.

As soon as he was in front of the door, he shook out all of his jitters. Percy cracked his neck before he opened the door.

Chloe was the first to notice him as she shouted, "Percy!" Her long legs carried her across the room as she threw herself on him. Percy let out a small _oof_ before he took a couple steps backwards. It wasn't long before the rest of the girls threw themselves on him that he went crashing to the floor.

Several minutes later, all the girls got off of him before Brooke helped him up.

"Where have you _been _Percy?" said Miss. Abby in a very strained and cold voice. "You just blew the _entire_ team off Percy!"

Percy's eyes narrowed before he spoke in the same tone, "Well, I'm _sorry_ if I couldn't make it because I was too _busy_ learning how to the most _basic_ things because _I'm blind!_"

For the first time in a long time, Miss. Abby looked like she wanted to give Percy a hug. In fact, that's _exactly_ what she did. She walked up to him and threw her arms around Percy.

All the moms were left stunned as they didn't know that Miss. Abby had a nice side.

"Well Percy, then we'll just have to work around that." Miss. Abby said smiling. Unknown by the children and the moms, she always thought of each child as her own. She only was tough on them because she was getting them ready for what was coming in the dance world. She knew that it was tough and she wanted her 'children' to be as prepared as they could be. "Let's try a couple tricks and see what you can do. Girls, go get the mats out please."

The girls did as they were told as they went and got out the mats. Each girl grabbed one section of the mats and put them in a long line. Chloe walked back over to Percy and wrapped her arms around him before walking Percy to the front of the line of mats. The original brother-sister bond between the two kept growing and growing.

First, Percy did a front aerial to a side aerial. The girls cheered as he landed them perfectly. He even tried a switchkick.

For the next hour, Miss. Abby and the girls helped him with some moves that were hard for him to do. All the other moves he could do just fine.

As he perfected a valdez, Percy stood back up, sweating. "Miss. Abby, do you think that I will be able to dance at this week's competition?" he asked.

"Percy, I have both bad and good news for you."

**Alright, I know it's short but I wanted to get it uploaded. Also, I only have 3 REVIEWS! I'm starting to lose confidence in you guys. I have a deal for you, if I get more then 4 reviews, then I'll update. I'll keep up my end of the bargain if you guys get up your end! Remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

3rd POV:

"So what's the good news?" Percy asked Miss. Abby.

"Well, the good news is that you will score higher since your a boy and if we say that your blind, it might just boost your score up even higher. However, the bad news is that people might think that we're lying and that we're just doing this to get ranked higher. Also, you might not be able to figure out where everyone is at on the stage." She responded back.

_You don't that I am son of Poseidon and I can sense where everyone is at right now,_ Percy thought. His eyes shifted over Miss. Abby's right shoulder to see Chloe with the nervous expression on her face yet again. **(AN: alright, when I say his eyes move or that he can see, remember that he is blind but thanks to the power that Poseidon gave him, he can 'see')** Her nervous expression matched with a feeling in his gut that Percy gets whenever something bad is about to go down. When he means something bad, he means bad like monster bad.

His hand casually drifted to his pocket in his shorts where he kept Riptide. His mother, up in the viewing spot, noticed and she started talking to the other mothers.

He walked over to Chloe and whispered, "What's wrong? Don't say that something isn't wrong because I too have that feeling."

She bit her lip. Did she want to tell him that she had been getting little glimpses of the future? Would he understand or would he just laugh in her face? She didn't know. Her thoughts were interrupted when bone-rattling roar shook the building. Chloe didn't have time to warn Percy as he was already out of Dance Room A and out of the building.

Percy looked in shock at the mutant monster in front of the Abby Lee Dance Company building. To say it was huge was an understatement. It was as tall as the nearby thirty-foot-tall trees surrounding the building. Percy's ADHD brain wondered what the mortals were seeing. Probably a crane or something.

The monster had a long, rusted, huge, sword in his left hand and a dull and bloody shield in the other. It had a dragon's like snout with sharp, white gleaming teeth poking out. When the monster roared, you could smell its breath. The thing's torso was a puke green lizard torso with scales.

For a tail, it was something between and lion and a koala bears tail. Its black, beady eyes locked onto Percy before it took a step. Even though Percy was a Son of the Earth Shaker, that one step made him loose his balance ever so slightly. Reaching into his shorts pocket, Percy brought out Riptide and clicked it open. The monster didn't even seem startled by the presence of the 3-foot-long Celestial Bronze sword that had brought the death of countless monsters and even a Titan or two.

By now, the girls, their mothers, and Abby had made there way to the front door, but not before grabbing something to defend themselves with.

Percy gathered his courage and charged the huge monster. If he stood on his tippy-toes and reached his sword up high, he could just _barely_ reach the monsters mid lower leg.

With all of his might, Percy stabbed the monster in the ankle. To his surprise, it didn't even fell the pain. Instead, Cousin It, which Percy was now calling the monster, picked up its tail and tried to smash Percy to nothing more then a blob. Thanks to his hardened battle skills after the Titan War, he jumped out of the way of the very heavy tail. Cousin It didn't seem to give up. It kept trying to smash Percy but he kept dodging. After several minutes, he felt Riptide return to his pocket. Once more, he clicked it open.

This time, instead of dodging the tail, he waited for it to come. Time seemed to slow down as he saw the tail make its way towards him. _Wait for it..._ Percy thought. At the very last second, he rolled out of the way. Quickly, he jumped to his feet before using Riptide to help him get higher ground. He landed on top of the tail before he lodged Riptide deep in. Percy held onto the handle with all of his might as Cousin It started whirling his tail around trying to get Percy off.

His legs started to fly around behind him and his head started to fall backwards. His hands started to get sweaty and he could feel himself starting to fall off. Calling upon the water in the ground, Percy could hear the pipes burst and the earth flying as the water listened to his command. Hundreds of gallons of water cam up out of the ground and made a huge water ball around Cousin It, drowning it. Percy commanded the water to take him out of the ball and set him down in front of the building. All of a sudden, a watery hand plucked Percy from the water, flew to the door, set him down, before being sucked back into the ball.

Cousin It was trashing about inside the ball and blowing fireballs, the light creating almost like a water show. Every so often, some part of the monster would poke outside of the ball before the water pulled it back inside.

Percy ran to the girls shouting, "We have to go, _now!_" They didn't object as Percy asked them to follow him. Percy ran inside the building to the nearest water fountain. He grabbed a chair before he pushed it up against the button to turn it on. Using some energy, he summoned a water portal. "Everyone in, now!" He yelled over the noise of the monster roaring.

Chloe was the first to go in. At first, she was slightly hesitant, but she knew Percy and Chloe knew he wouldn't hurt any of them. She gathered some courage before she jumped through the portal. The other girls, after seeing Chloe's courage, jumped into the portal after her.

He used a small amount of energy to finally send the monster to Tartarus. He smirked as Cousin It's roaring came to an end.

Percy then too went in after he grabbed his backpack with a canteen of nectar and a bag of ambrosia in it. He appeared out of the portal in his mother's apartment. "Sit down everyone." Percy said as he gestured to the slightly worn couches in the living room. He looked at each mother before he said, "Now, is there something you need to tell me?"

The mothers all looked at each other as they seemed to have a silent conversation with each other. While this was going on, Percy reached in his dark blue backpack and grabbed the now crushed baggie of ambrosia. He ate a couple pieces before putting the bag back into the bag.

Christi, Chloe's mother, was the first one to speak up. "We do have something to say. My daughter," she paused before continuing. "is a child of Apollo."

Holly was next, "Nia is a daughter of Hades." At this Percy raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

Kelly was next as she said, "Brooke is a daughter of Poseidon," Percy got a huge grin on his face but stayed silent as Kelly continued, "while Paige is a daughter of Apollo."

Melissa spoke up next as she said, "Maddie and Mackenzie are both daughters of Zeus."

"Well, I'm a son of Poseidon. Now, have any of you given the girls any information on who they are?" Percy asked, looking each mother in the eye.

The mothers just shook their heads in a 'no' fashion.

"Alright then, girls I need you to listen to me _very_ carefully. What I'm about to tell you will change your life either for the better or for the worse. Do all of you know about the Greek gods?" He asked.

All of the girls shook their heads yes.

"Well, each and every single one of you are something called demigods. It's when a mortal, your mothers in your case, and a god or goddess 'hook up' and they have you. Since you are a demigod, you hold part of that god's power. Since I am a child of Poseidon, I can control water, talk to horses, and create earthquakes." He demonstrated by willing the sink to turn on in the kitchen, the water to flow into the room, and create the words, Cool right?, out of water.

Everyone's mouth dropped as soon as the water flowed out of the kitchen.

"Now, that thing back there, at Abby's Dance Studio, was a monster. Monsters like to eat us demigods because we have a certain scent so to speak, that makes us smell really good to them. So, they come and try to eat us. If we don't hurry now, just the presence of all the demigods here will send up another signal that will attract even more monsters. Moms, I hate to say it, but your going to have to stay here because the camp's borders won't allow you inside."

The mothers just nodded numbly as Percy summoned a water portal. "In you go girls." All of the dance students gave there mothers a hug before stepping through. Percy grabbed his bag of ambrosia and nectar before stepping through as well.

**So? How'd you like it? Sorry for the SUPER late update but I was SOOOOOO busy with preparing for my Bat Mitzvah (It was today and I FINALLY got it done and over with :D), track practice, track MEETS, AND practicing for my Bat Mitzvah that I barely had any time to write!**

**Anyway, I hope this makes up for it!**

**Reviews:**

**Guest 3/17 Ch6: Awww thanks :D**

**Egirly (Guest) 3/17 Ch1: All I have to say is: :DD**

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN I SAID THIS FOREVER AGO!**


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as Percy stepped through the portal, he appeared behind the stunned girls in the middle of the sword-fighting arena. Percy smirked as each of the girls were staring at Thalia's spear under Annabeth's chin while her knife was on Thalia's neck.

"I believe it's a tie." Annabeth said, pulling her knife away from Thalia's throat.

Thalia pulled her spear from under her friends chin before saying, "Percy, who have you brought with you? Are they new campers? They seem a lot older then thirteen."

Percy mentally face-palmed. How was he going to tell Thalia and Annabeth where he found the girls. He couldn't exactly say that he was at Abby Lee Miller's Dance Studio, learning new choreography with them. The two of them would never let him live it down. "Well, Thalia, I was, uh, walking towards my mother's apartment when I heard a monster. Naturally, I followed the sound to see if it was hunting a demigod. My instincts, uh, turned out to be right because I found these girls being attacked by a, erm, hellhound. I snuck up on the hellhound and sent it back to Tartarus. I summoned a water portal and ushered these girls through it, where we appeared in the middle of your duel."

Thalia's eyebrows raised. "You never answered my questions Seaweed Brain."

In turn, Percy's face turned a healthy degree of red. "Oh, well, um, I haven't exactly _learned_ their names yet but they are new campers. However, I have guessed a few of their parents and will just have to wait and see if I'm right." He lied.

A conch sound was heard signaling that it was dinner time. "Come on, uh, ladies, it's time for dinner. After that, I'll introduce you to Chiron, the camp's director." Percy led the girls to the dining pavilion where he had his fellow dancers sit at the Hermes Table. "Travis, Connor, these are new additions to the camp. There parents are yet to be determined, however, I have several ideas. Make sure your cabin doesn't hurt or steal anything from them or I will have to hurt you." To the Hermes twins, Percy's tone was scary. Sure, he was a nice guy, but when it came to people he loved, he would hurt anyone that tried to take his loved ones away from him.

Travis and Connor nodded vigorously. "Yes sir!" They said in sync while doing the 'soldiers solute'. Percy smirked as he himself went to the Poseidon table for the last time alone. He mentally grinned widely as he now had a sibling to go to activities with. It made it even better that Brooke was the same age as him. He heard the _clop, clop, clop _of horse hooves approach near him.

"Percy." The said person looked up from his meal of a cheeseburger, fries, and Blue Coke. "Who are these girls that you have brought into camp?"

"Chiron, when I was at my," he dropped his voice. "_special class_, the girls and I were in the middle of a routine when we were startled by a loud roar. I ran outside to find this gigantic _beast_. It was as tall as the trees surrounding the building. The thing was huge, and just plain scary. Thankfully, I was able to drown the thing before it hurt anyone."

"Well that explains why you came here with your clothes torn apart." Chiron said thoughtfully.

"Afterwards, I water-travelled the moms, Abby, the girls and I to my mom's apartment. It was there that found out that they were demigods. I explained a little before I water-travelled into Annabeth and Thalia's duel. The conch horn blew, and here I am now, telling you how-" Percy was interrupted by a glowing light coming from the Hermes table. _  
_

People gasped as they looked on top of Brooke's head only to find the glowing hologram of Poseidon. Even though Percy knew this before, it was now that he could whoop and cheer now that he had a sibling.

"Yes! A new sibling!" Percy shouted, pumping his fists into the air. He whooped and cheered. Percy even did the moonwalk on the bench.

Standing near the fire, Chiron was smiling. However, on the inside, he was wondering why Poseidon claimed her so late in life. How come the monsters didn't get her?

There were several more flashes of light as the lyre of Apollo appeared on Chloe and Paige's heads while the black skull appeared over Nia's.

At Nia's claiming, Nico whooped and cheered just like Percy did with the claiming of Brooke.

Maddie tried to hide her disappointment but utterly failed. She hated being the last for anything.

However, that disappointment was soon lifted as the lighting bolt of Zeus appeared over her and Mackenzie's head.

"_Their_ children of Zeus?"

**How do you like it? Once again, sorry for the super long wait but I had major writer's block for this story. My teacher's also threw TONS of tests on me (my science teacher gave us two tests between two weeks and they were HUGGGEEEE sections! D:). Homework was another issue and I just recently started watching Pretty Little Liars through Amazon Instant Video on my laptop for the past couple days. Let's just say that I've been cooped up in my room for several days last week watching Pretty Little Liars. I just don't want to watch Family Feud and HGTV all day with my grandma .-.. **

**Anyway, for the past several months, I received TONS (it was only like 4, but it really made me feel happy! :D) of favs, and follows. So, thank you to those who DID favorite and follow this story. As always, keep promoting my story! :D If you do, leave in a review that you told someone to read my story (and they read my story) I will read any stories that you have and give you any kinds of advice! **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**You can see that I'm desperate can't you? e.e**

**Anyway, I was thinking about having some type of boyfriend for the girls. Here are the requirements: (just fill them out in a review! :D)**

**Name**

**Age**

**Parent**

**Background**

**Hobbies**

**Description**

**Characteristics**

**Preferred Weapon **

**Anything else that you would like to include! :D**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Is it weird to say that Vivi-Anne goes to my school? :o (It's K-8)**

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN YOU IDIOT!**

**REVIEW! :D**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvv**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vv**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvv**

**vvvvv**

**vvv**

**v**


	9. Chapter 9

_Previously: _

_There were several more flashes of light as the lyre of Apollo appeared on Chloe and Paige's heads while the black skull appeared over Nia's._

_At Nia's claiming, Nico whooped and cheered just like Percy did with the claiming of Brooke._

_Maddie tried to hide her disappointment but utterly failed. She hated being the last for anything._

_However, that disappointment was soon lifted as the lighting bolt of Zeus appeared over her and Mackenzie's head._

_"_Their_ children of Zeus?"_

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

My head turned towards the direction from where it came from. To my surprise, it came from the Artemis' table. There, on top of the bench, was Thalia. During the summer, Artemis allows Thalia to visit the camp for two weeks so she can be with her friends.

"What do you mean by that Thalia? Zeus claimed them, so they _have_ to be children of Zeus." I asked, curious on why she would ask that.

She shrugged. "I'm happy that I have siblings but their hair color looks _nothing_ like mine or Zeus'."

Thalia was right. With their brown-blonde hair, they looked nothing like Thalia or Zeus. I was about to agree with her but Maddie interrupted.

"We have our moms hair. Our mom always did say that we looked nothing like our dad."

"Oh. Well, welcome to the crazy life of being a demigod sisters." Thalia said, smiling.

"What do you-" Maddie started.

"It'll all be explained in due time Maddie. In the mean time, grab some dinner. You're not aloud out of your cabin after curfew." I butted in.

She nodded as she _was_ really hungry. The past several hours had been really hectic. Her mom never had time to get her something to eat. Maddie looked around the dining hall before heading to the buffet table. Brooke, Chloe, and the other girls followed suit.

"Well, while their getting their food, we're going to need someone to show them around camp." Chiron's eye drifted around the dining hall before landing on me. "Percy, can you show them around? You were the one that rescued them, so it might be better for you to show them around then someone they don't know."

"Uh... yeah sure. I guess I'll show them around." I responded. In truth, I was really happy to be the one showing them around camp. I was also worried that if someone else showed them around camp, they might ask how I came across them and the monster. Don't get me wrong, I love to dance but everyone in camp would never let me live this down. Ever.

"Great! Campers, as you know, Capture the Flag will be Friday." People whooped and cheered so loud that my ears started to ring. Chiron tried stomping his foot (or should I say hoof?) but it didn't do much but make the people nearest him look at him for several seconds before returning to what he or she was doing.

He looked me in the eye, practically screaming, _do something!_ I did, in fact, do something._  
_

After several seconds of trying to understand what Chiron was trying to tell me, I stood on top of the Poseidon cabin picnic table and gathered some willpower. I then jumped off the table, bringing my knees up high for extra power, before slamming back down on the ground. Immediately, the Earth responded to my call and sent a small earthquake through the dining hall. It wasn't powerful enough that it would bring trees and buildings toppling down, but it was able to quiet everyone down.

"Thank you Percy." Chiron said nodding at me. "As for the teams, the two captain teams will be Ares and Athena." He reached into his shoulder pack that he kept on him at all times to bring out a beat-up plastic cup. Like always, it had the names of the counselors of the two captain teams. He stretched his arms out high above him so he couldn't see which name he was picking. Chiron's other hand reached in the cup, mixed the name's up before drawing a name.

Everyone leaned forward towards Chiron. These couple seconds are precious to people who like it quiet. Sure, it's quiet at night but this is the _only _time once a week during the day where it was dead silent. I bet you would hear a pin drop from across the dining hall.

"The cabin to choose first is," He paused for several moments, only making our anticipation grow bigger. "Ares."

Loud whoops and cheers could be heard coming from the Ares table while I heard Clarisse shout over to Annabeth. "Ha! Take that Annabeth!"

She rolled her eyes. Knowing her, she would wait for the right time to say a smart-ass retort. In fact, that is _exactly_ what she did.

It took several minutes but the Ares table did manage to quiet down. Then Annabeth made her move. She stood up and said loudly, "It doesn't matter whether you choose first or not. I'll still beat you ass every time."

"Burn!" The camp drew out.

"Is that so?" Clarisse said, her nose in the air.

"Hell yeah!"

"Well then, I bet you 50 drachmas that I will beat your ass at Capture the Flag this Friday." Clarisse walked to the center of the dining hall with her hand sticking out. "Is that a deal?"

Annabeth calmly walked out to the center and shook hands with Clarisse. "Hell yeah it's a deal."

Clarisse walked back to her table and starting talking with her cabin mates. Quiet murmuring could be heard from the Ares table. She turned around with a huge smirk on her face. "We want the Poseidon Cabin."

Dead silence. No one _ever_ chooses me to be on there team unless they had an early wish to see Hades.

My head kept looking back and forth from Annabeth and Clarisse.

Annabeth shrugged. "I can do without him." I raised an eyebrow at this. We were together on Capture the Flag so much that the Athena and Poseidon cabin tended to come as a package deal. If the Athena cabin was chosen, I would automatically be with them.

Annabeth looked around the dining hall. "I want," She paused. "the Apollo cabin."

"Zeus."

Another smirk from Annabeth. "Hades."

Back and forth it went. Annabeth's team consisted of the Apollo, Hades, Demeter, Hermes, Hypnos, Iris, and Nemesis cabins. Clarisse's team consisted of the Poseidon, Zeus, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Aphrodite, Hecate, and Nike cabins.

Even though both teams had the same number of cabins, Annabeth's team had more campers. However, Clarisse's team had campers that were more powerful.

_This is going to be a tough game, _I thought.

"Campers! The teams have been chosen! Everyday your team will meet, based on where Annabeth and Clarisse have chosen, to strategize for the game. Any and all types of spying are allowed." I glanced over to both the Hermes and Athena cabin tables, who had evil grins on their faces. Some of them were even rubbing their hands together and laughing evilly. Put those two cabins together and actually _allow _them to use _any_ type of tool to spy on our team will just result in a huge disaster.

How exciting.

* * *

**And... END CHAPTER! :D**

**So, what did you guys think? I personally thought this was my best chapter so far with all of the detail in it...**

**ANYWAY! REVIEWS! :D**

**Guest (6/18/13 Chapter 8): Thanks SOOOO much for the boyfriend for Chloe! :) I'll DEFINITELY be putting him in here within the next few chapters. :DD**

**Randomm (Guest 6/22/13 Chapter 8): Awwww thanks! :D You know what's weird? I think you may be the first person to call me awesome on here.. O.o lemme check my reviews...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Actually, Egirly (Guest) was the first person to call me awesome but you have claimed your spot as the second person! :) **

**And to answer your question: I'm not sure really... I don't have many friends where I live (If you leave out the ones from camp and even that's not that many)... LOL**

**UserRainStar (Guest 6/27/13 Chapter 8): Awww, well thanks! A good friend of mine introduced me to Dance Moms and I think I was on like the third season or something when my imagination kinda just placed Percy in the group.. O.o (I even do that with other dances or tumbling videos I see on YouTube..) So, I got an account, and started writing! :D Next thing I know, I have people telling me that I successfully merged two VERY different ideas into one. :) Thanks for the "follow"! xD  
**

* * *

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and follows!**

**For those of you that are following me and have taken the time to leave a review, would you mind filling out this list? I already have a boyfriend for Chloe so if you guys have an idea, just fill out this list :D**

**Oh, don't make one for Mackenzie because I think she's too young to have a boyfriend quite yet but your MORE then welcome to make a guy friend for her! :D**

Name

Age

Parent

Background

Hobbies

Description

Characteristics

Preferred Weapon

Anything else that you would like to include! :D

**On July 9th, I will be leaving for camp. I won't be back until early August. I won't be able to write at all there so I'll try updating before the 9th with a longer chapter then normal but no guarantees... Just surprise me when I come home with lots of reviews, favs, and follows :)**

**...**

**...**

**Oh, I also have a channel on YouTube. Here's the link :D:**

user/AuthenticWallets/videos

**Don't forget PROMOTE PROMOTE PROMOTE! :D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PJO BITCHES!**


	10. Chapter 10: AN

Hey guys. Out of Thin Air here. I'm just posting this AN here before I leave just so I could give you guys a heads up. Very soon, I will be leaving for camp and I won't be returning until August 4th. Yes, a whole month. While I'm there, I have NO internet connection so I will not be able to update AT ALL. I will _try_ to write down something in my journal but I most likely will be reading my summer reading books.

Yes, my school is THAT SAD. .-.

I don't mind reading but I mean, IT'S SUMMER! You know, the almost-three-month-long break from school? The thing that we kids look most forward to?

Apparently, my school hates me.

Yay.

ANYWAY! I need your help on this. The same guest that gave me the soon-to-be-boyfriend of Chloe reviewed the other day. I received the e-mail on my phone. I read the review and I was like: YES! REEEVVVIIIEEEWWW! :DD

I'm not sure if I deleted the e-mail or not but it seems like I did. It shouldn't matter right? The review will be in the reviews for my story.

WRONG!

When I was typing this, I opened another tab so I could look at my reviews and answer some of them. I realized that the guest's review WAS NOT THERE! I reloaded the page SEVERAL times and the review STILL hasn't popped up.a

So guest, could you re-write your review? I'll try answering as much of it as I can answer here:

Guest: Yes, I purposefully put Paige and Brooke in two separate cabins with two separate godly parents. I thought about putting them in the same cabin but if you look at a picture of both of them, they don't look very similar. For example: Paige is a daughter of Apollo. In the books, it says that children of Apollo have blond hair and blue eyes. I looked it up and Paige has blonde hair and blue eyes so it only made sense for Paige to be a daughter of Apollo.

Brooke has brown hair and blue eyes. I thought it would be weird having Brooke in the Apollo cabin being the only person with brown hair. So I had Brooke be siblings with Percy! :D I thought it would work because Poseidon did say to look out for siblings right? LAWL!

I hope that answers your review.

Well I have to go you guys. As always:

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

PROMOTE!

PROMOTE!

PROMOTE!

BBBBAAAAAIIIIIII!


End file.
